Professional Circumstances and Other Investigations
by Finclaw
Summary: Rachel decides she has been so caught up in 'male lead' boyfriends that she has never tried to experiment with anything else. Quinn just happens to be one of the variables in the experiment. Should be a one n done kind of story. Unless I receive positive feedback, then I might try to carry the story out.
1. Interrogations

Quinn Fabray was just getting ready to leave when she slammed her locker door.

"Quinn," she jumped at the sound of her name. She looked who was standing behind the locker door and it was none other than the Rachel Berry. Why was she so creepy?

"You've made lip to lip contact with Finn before, correct?" Rachel asked her.

"I dated him for almost a year, dwarf. What do you think?" Quinn told her. Even though they had agreed to be sort of friends, she was in no mood to deal with Rachel and all her ridiculousness today.

"And I've kissed Finn before too," Rachel said.

"Are you trying to rub in the fact that you stole my boyfriend from me? Because it's not working. I've told you a million times before I am 100% over Finn," Quinn said, annoyed. She started to walk to her car, trying to shut out the conversation Rachel was trying to have with her. But Rachel followed.

"So that mean's we have basically kissed before," Rachel said very matter of factly.

"Huh? What?! No! Shh!" Quinn was shocked at what just came out of Rachel's mouth, "Don't ever say that out loud again." She decided to lead Rachel into the chorus room because whatever Rachel wanted to talk about was not proper hallway conversation.

"And you had intercourse with Noah," Rachel told her.

"Why are you bringing up 9 month of my life I never want to relive?" Quinn asked, where was this crazy girl going with this.

"So we've basically almost had sex before too."

"STOP! No! That is not what that means. Just because we've kissed the same boy does not mean we've kissed. And just because I had sex with Puck and you almost..." She stopped and realized what she saying, "Wait, you've had sex with Puck?"

"No. Almost, hence why I said almost. It was a really bad mistake. I thought I was into Noah, but I wasn't. Minor lapse of judgement. Luckily, I stopped it before anything..." Rachel drowned out what she was saying, remembering what had happened when Quinn didn't stop it before anything major happened.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "What are you trying to get at, Berry?" Quinn honestly had no idea where she was trying to take this conversation.

"Well, I'm doing an experiment, or an investigation with myself, if you will. Last night while talking to my dads, I realized that I never really experimented with myself. I just followed the cliche that I needed a male lead in my life so someday I'll be a star on broadway. Never did I ever consider the possibilities that I could be a homosexual," Rachel explained.

Rachel Berry as a lesbian. That's something that could make Quinn laugh. But she was still confused why she was coming to Quinn about this. Like she had told her, they were barely friends, "Okay. That's great," she said flatly, "Why are you telling this to me?"

"I need you to kiss me, Quinn."

Quinn's mouth almost dropped to the floor, then she started laughing. Surely the brunette had to be joking. "Good one, Rach."

"No. I really am asking you to kiss me," Rachel said, innocently.

Quinn composed herself, realizing Rachel was in fact very serious about this, "Well, why the hell would you come to me with this? Why not Brittany or Santana?"

"You're the only logical choice for my experiment. If I tried to kiss Brittany Santana would do very mean things to me. And if I asked Santana she'd laugh right in my face," she explained to Quinn.

"Because I didn't," Quinn said sarcastically.

"We've both kissed the same guy and both almost had sex with the same guy. Whether you like it or not, we're connected in a way," Rachel told her.

"No! I already told you, that's not how it works! If it worked like that, you'd have a special connection with everybody in this school! Do you know how many girls Puck has kissed? You'd be a lesbian whore if it went that way," Quinn's mind was blown. She knew Rachel was crazy, but this crazy? "Besides," she said, "Aren't you happy with Finn?"

"No, no," Rachel said a bit defensively, " I am. I just need to experiment and make sure I was made for a male lead. This is my future and I don't want to ruin it by going through my life thinking I need to find a male when in reality I will never be happy because I'm not fit for the male lead"

"I think you're thinking a bit too hard into this, Rach," Quinn said. It then came across her mind and she asked herself why she was even still having this conversation with Rachel. She should have walked out the minute she mentioned kissing Finn. She turned to leave the chorus room, but Rachel called out.

"Please, Quinn! It'll be under completely professional circumstances! I need to find myself! What if I'm lost for the rest of my life because Quinn Fabray never kissed me! What if you're the reason I'm never successful. What if you ruin my dreams! What if..." Rachel was cut off by Quinn's abrupt lips. It was only a brief kiss tho. Honestly, at that moment she only did it so Rachel would shut up.

"Now, see? You're straight. And we're never going to bring this up again" she said after the kiss was done. She tried to turn and leave again.

"Hm," Rachel was left in the chorus room, looking like she was in a daze, "Finn was right."

Quinn stopped in her tracks, "What do you mean 'Finn was right'?"

"Well, don't get upset. He just always tells me that you weren't the most memorable kiss," Rachel shrugged.

What the hell did Finn know about kissing? As far as Quinn was concerned Finn kissed like a dead fish. The only reason why Rachel was even repeating what Finn had said was because she didn't try to kiss her. It was more of a half kiss just to get her to shut the hell up about her sexuality. But for some reason, she felt the need to prove to Rachel that she could kiss. She dropped her bag on the floor and slowly walked over to Rachel this time. Wrapped her arms around her shoulders, so her hands just dangled ever so slightly behind her head. She turned her head and her lips met Rachel.

She worked her tongue with Rachel, who was a good kisser as well. Probably all the syllables she tries to pronounce in one sentence. Quinn was getting lost in the kiss, and she could feel that Rachel was too, after she got over the shock that Quinn was kissing her again.

"What the fuck?" The two heads instantly pulled apart and they looked in the doorway. Santana. "Please tell me somebody put something in my drink at lunch, because I did not just see the circus diva and Quinn Fabray having a heated make out session."

"It was an experiment!" Rachel defended, immediately.

"Really, Rachel. We have the same lab class and I'm pretty sure the lab today wasn't about making out with head Cheerios," Santana told her.

"My own experiment, Santana. I was just investigating myself," Rachel tried to explain.

"And that involved investigating Quinn's lips?" Santana folded her arms across her chest, "How in the world did you even convince her to kiss you anyway? Quinn if you're confused about your sexuality, Britt and I would happily welcome you into a 3 sum someday." Quinn made a face like she was about to gag.

"It wasn't a big deal, Santana. It was just a kiss. Strictly for scientific purposes. it didn't mean anything," Rachel said, "So if you want to read into it, you can. But just know you're making your small brain absorb a lot of useless information. If I were you, I would spend the brain energy on something else." And with that Rachel Berry left the room. Never in her life at McKinley High School had she ever saw Rachel stick up for herself like that. She was almost sort of proud of her, but she also felt her heart sink a little bit. 'didn't mean anything' kept ringing through her head. As much as she hated the idea that she had kissed a girl, and that girl being Rachel Berry. The star struck diva. But when the action actually came, it felt a lot more than just a science experiment. Although she never wanted to admit it to anybody but herself, she thought she enjoyed kissing Rachel more than any other guy she ever kissed.

She was then left in the chorus room with Santana who still had her arms crossed and was smirking at her. "If you say one word to anybody about this, I will slap that sassy smirk off your face," Quinn threatened.

"Please, you loved it," Santana said.

"No, I didn't. I only kissed her so she would shut the hell up, do you know what it's like to hear Rachel Berry Ramble about her sex life for 10 minutes? I don't think you would have endured it either," Quinn tried her best to defend herself.

"Whatever you say, Q. But I know a hot kiss when I see one. I don't know about Berry, but you were enjoying every second of Rachel's lips," Santana was still smirking.

"Whatever you say, S. But I swear, if any of these happens to leak out, you'll be doing suicides for months," And with that Quinn grabbed her bag off the floor and left the room. Santana was still standing in the center of the chorus room, smirking, because she knew she was right.


	2. The Awkwardness of No Awkwardness

The next day Quinn was slightly worried about seeing Rachel. She wondered if it would be awkward. They were rudely interrupted by Santana so they never got to talk about the aftermath of the kiss. Quinn decided it would be best if she just avoided her for the day. Which wouldn't be hard during the school day. She and Rachel had a few classes together, but it wasn't like her and Rachel were always talking during the day. But Glee club would be different. Glee club is where Rachel tried to stick her big nose in everybody's business. To avoid Rachel Berry in Glee club would be like avoiding an Elvis impersonator in Las Vegas. It's just something that didn't happen.

Like predicted, it was easy to avoid her during the day. She didn't make eye contact with Rachel (like usual) and just talked to fellow Cheerios in her class. Santana kept smirking at her, but Quinn just returned the look with a fierce glare. She wasn't afraid of Santana because if she did do anything stupid or awkward during the day, she'd repay her when practice came along. Besides, she was use to Santana's smirk by now. It was her default face.

But then Glee happened. Quinn would have skipped, but then Rachel and Santana might know she was skipping because she didn't want any awkwardness. And that could make even more awkwardness. Or even create an awkwardness that wasn't there, because yesterday Rachel seemed to be pretty unfazed by the kiss. Nevertheless, Quinn took her usual seat by Santana and Brittney and waited for Mr. Schuester to start the club.

"Hey guys," he walked in with another terrible sweater vest. She put it on her list to maybe buy him some new shirts for Christmas, "So Monday I gave you your assignments and I'd like to see some today. As you know, the assignment was to do something new this week and try to sing a song with lyrics that connect to that subject. So who wants to go first?" Nobody was surprised when Rachel raised her hand first. Quinn barely noticed because she was lost in her own thoughts, New things, huh? Ironic that I just kissed Berry this week. If I cared enough about this club or if I wanted people to know that I'd kiss a girl I'd get all cliche and sing Katy Perry...oh no. Almost as on que Quinn heard the drums kick in for I kissed a Girl and none other than Rachel's voice singing along.

_This was never the way I planned_  
_Not my intention_  
_I got so brave, drink in hand_  
_Lost my discretion_  
_It's not what, I'm used to_  
_Just wanna try you on_  
_I'm curious for you_  
_Caught my attention_

Quinn could feel Santana's stupid smirk burning a hole through her body. Quinn refused to look at her and tried to play it like the song Rachel was singing was just another stupid Rachel Superstar diva act.

_It doesn't matter, _  
_You're my experimental game_  
_Just human nature, _  
_It's not what, _  
_Good girls do_  
_Not how they should behave_  
_My head gets so confused_  
_Hard to obey_

Quinn hoped her face wasn't as red as she felt it to be. She tried to just stare straight forward at Rachel, but she thought that might be too obvious. So she decided to look around the room, she did that sometimes, right?

She gazed at everybody but Santana, for she knew what her expression would be. Everybody seemed to be enjoying the song, except Finn who just had the same oafish look he always had plastered on his face. For now everybody seemed to forget that Rachel Berry was singing about a hot lesbian make out session she had with Quinn Fabray.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
_The taste of her cherry chap stick_  
_I kissed a girl just to try it_  
_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_  
_It felt so wrong_  
_It felt so right_  
_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_  
_I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
_I liked it_

As Rachel finished the song, Quinn peaked a glance at her. The idiot was staring right at her. I'm going to kill that girl, she thought. Not only had she sang about the kiss they shared, she went about an incredibly cheesy route for it. Hopefully, nobody else noticed, and her fears were relaxed when Finn finally said, "So...who'd you kiss?" Rachel just smirked. Not a Santana smirked, it was almost like a sexy smirk. What was Quinn thinking? Rachel just publicly embarrassed her. This was no time to be thinking Rachel was at all sexy. In fact, she was a very annoying over dramatic diva.

More people got up to sing, but Quinn was too concerned about what she was going to say to that dwarfish diva after the club. Finally, Mr. Schue let them out. Quinn looked down to gather her bags and when she looked up it was only her and Santana's stupid damn smirk left in the room.

"I don't even wear cherry chap stick!" She threw her hands in the air and left the room on a mission to find Rachel. Santana just giggled.

When Quinn found Rachel she was alone in the hallway by her locker. Quinn wasted no time and slammed her locker door so her full attention would be on her. Rachel jumped.

"I told you not to talk about it ever!" Quinn told her.

"I didn't," Rachel bit her lip, it looked sexy, "I..um..sang about it."

Quinn huffed, she was about to slap this girl, "Not only did you embarrass me in front of the entire club, you also lied to me! You said it was to investigate your sexuality not for some damn Glee assignment!" Rachel bit her lip again while she articulated a proper response to Quinn. "And stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Rachel asked.

"Biting your lip!" Quinn said.

"Why?" Rachel looked confused.

"Because it looks stupid!" Which was actually completely the opposite. It made Quinn want to attack the lip for herself, but she couldn't tell the girl she wanted to rip the head off of that right now, "Now why did you lie to me!?"

"Well," Rachel began, "I didn't intent to lie to you. The reason about exploring my sexuality still has a strong stance in the experiment, but I will admit Glee was a contributing factor. I didn't tell you that part though, because I know you don't care about Glee as much as I do. And if I asked you for Glee, you would have never done it. You would have laughed at me."

"What don't you get, you freakish midget? I **did **laugh at you. I only kissed you because you wouldn't shut the hell up! But you're right, I wouldn't have if I knew you were going to sing a damn song about it!"

"Now let's be reasonable, I did not embarrass you, Quinn. Nobody knew who I was singing about, I left the other name anonymous," Rachel defended.

"Right, okay. How would feel if I made the entire cheerleaders do a whole routine about me kissing girls? And performed it at homecoming? You'd probably want to go hide in your room and cry...but that isn't anything unusual, I guess," Quinn's temper was really heating up.

Rachel looked a bit hurt from the last comment and seemed to back down, "Okay, Quinn. I'm really sorry. I should have asked you first. It just seemed the perfect song, and I wanted to impress the rest of the club with something else rather than my flawless singing voice. People tend to think I'm a little miss Virgin Mary, so if they saw I did something rebellious maybe they'd let me have a little more credit on the social scale. I'm sorry."

Quinn realized maybe she did go a little too hard on the poor girl. But backing down now would make it seem like Quinn cared. At that moment, Quinn decided she didn't care about anything. The song, the kiss, or whatever else stupid Rachel Berry did. Or at least, she'd pretend not too. "Yeah, well whatever. Just don't ever mention it again. And if you ever feel the need to have a broadway moment about some make out session, save it for your bedroom." And with that Quinn walked away, not looking back at Rachel Berry.

But before she was gone, she heard her call out, "I was being serious about exploring possibilities too, Quinn! I wasn't trying to use you!" But Quinn just pretended like she didn't hear her.

…

The next day Quinn walked into the high school. It was Friday, and she was excited to start a weekend free of Rachel Berry. She opened her locker, but she couldn't get to her books because of a damn fruit basket in the way. She ripped the basket out of her locker. There was a bumblebee card. 'Sorry' it said. She looked inside the fruit basket, which was just filled with berries. She promptly went to the nearest trash can and threw it away.

"What's wrong with the berries?" She didn't even have to look up. Santana had witnessed it.

"Shut up," Quinn said, and walked to get her books out of her locker.

"When are you going to talk to me about this?" Santana asked as she followed her to her locker.

"Never! There's nothing to talk about!" Quinn told her.

"Mhm," there was that stupid smirk again, "Anyway. Puck's having a party tonight. Are you going?"

Quinn wasn't sure how to answer this. She was really just kind of excited to be happily alone in her room. There was some things people didn't know about the head Cheerio, and her being a total loser on the weekends was one of the sing unknown to many people. "Who's all going?" she asked.

"Puck said he didn't want to have it so big. So he just invited the Glee club because he knows most of the people in the club don't talk to anybody else, so there'd be no party crashers," Santana told her.

That'd mean Rachel would be there, the one girl she didn't want to even think about for an entire weekend. "I think I'll pass."

"What? You afraid Rachel's gonna get the best of you again?" Santana smirked.

"No! I just don't want to go to a lame party with a bunch of glee losers!" Quinn was rapidly ripping her books out of her locker.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night."

The smirk did her in. She wanted to prove to Santana that she didn't give a rat's ass about Rachel or the kiss she walked in on, "Fine! I'll go to the stupid party!" Santana smiled while Quinn walked away to her first period

…

At 8:01 Quinn pulled her red Volkswagen Bug onto the side street of Puck's house. By the number of cars at the house, it looked like other Glee members had already arrived. Quinn took a deep breath, preparing herself for walking into the door. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with a bunch of drunk losers, and most of all a Rachel Berry who had sent her a damn fruit basket this morning.

As soon as she walked into the door, Artie shoved a drink into her hand, well, leg, but she still got the picture and took the drink. She really hadn't planned on drinking tonight because she fully intended on going home, but she didn't think one drink would do any harm.

"Looks like you showed up, bitch," Santana said, "Just in time too, we're about to play some pong."

"I'll pass, I don't really want to drink tonight," Quinn said.

"C'mon. You know you're amazing at pong. You won't have to drink very much," Santana urged, "You can be on my team. If I'm with Brittney, I'll be white girl wasted in an hour," She whispered the last part.

Reluctantly, Quinn agreed. Somehow, which Quinn figured to be Santana's doing, they were playing against Finn and Rachel first. But she wasn't going to show Santana that she cared. Besides, Finn was an absolute mess when he tried to play beer pong, and although she never saw Rachel play she assumed that some gleek loser wouldn't be very good at the game.

"Okay, Finn. All we have to do is aim," Rachel instructed Finn.

"Don't worry, I got this baby," he told her as he through the ball...and missed, "I'm just warming up, don't worry."

Quinn grabbed the ball and made the first shot into one of the glasses, "Drink up, Berry and Hudson." The both took a drink.

This time, Rachel took the ball. She carefully brought it up to her eye and kept lining it up with a cup. The whole theatrical performance was taking longer than Quinn had patience for, "Throw the damn ball!" she said. With that she threw the ball and it landed squarely into one of the glasses. She smiled and Quinn took a drink.

10 minutes later, Rachel hadn't missed a shot and was making up for Finn's drunk ass that couldn't even order a hot dog right now. "Lissssssssssssten," Finn slurred, "I'm realllllllllllllly good at this game. I'mmmmm just warming upp!" Quinn smirked, Finn always was a light weight, and Quinn was making a lot of shots. Rachel handled her aclcohol better, which was probably embarrassing for Finn. On the other hand, since Rachel was playing a flawless game so far, Quinn was started to feel the potent liquid take effect, but she wasn't about to let Rachel have any satisfaction.

30 minutes later, they had played another round of beer pong and Rachel still had a flawless round. Quinn wasn't able to stop the alcohol anymore. She was drunk.

"You fucking suck!" Santana told her, who was also pretty drunk, "I'd would have been better off playing with Brittney!"

"Shut the hell up Santna..." Quinn started, but then she stopped to over hear the conversation drunk Finn was trying to have with his girlfriend.

"Juuuuustttt oneeee kissss, for me!" he pleaded.

"Not right now, Finn," Rachel tried to refuse.

"C'mon! Just oneeee! It'll be fun!" He tried put her arm around her, but Rachel took it off.

"Finn, you are not under the right influences right now, so I will not old it against you in the morning that you are being a needy drunk."

Finn gave a goofy smile, "Rachel! Don't bee such a prudddddddeee! Puck said we coulllld use his parentssss room!" he tried to wink, but it turned out to be a disastrous, unattractive view.

"No, Finn! Stop! I'm going to the bathroom, go find something else to do, other than harass me," Rachel got up and went upstairs to the bathroom. Maybe it was just Quinn's drunken thoughts, but it seemed as if Rachel was really annoyed with Finn. Maybe it was that stupid kiss. That stupid kiss that Rachel said meant nothing. That was the best damn kiss she had ever given anybody, and stupid Rachel Berry said it meant nothing. In her drunken state of mind, Quinn decided the best course of action was to follow Rachel into the bathroom.

She swung the closed door open, "Rachel!"

Rachel was looking in the mirror and fixing her hair, she jumped, "Quinn, could you please knock next time?"

Quinn ignored her, "You sent me a damn fruit basket!"

"I did...I was really sorry," Rachel said.

"A fruit basket!" Quinn repeated, "You think that made up for it?"

"Uh, no...but I did feel bad. You seemed really upset about the..." Quinn cut her off.

"Of course I was upset! I gave you the best damn kiss and you told Santana it was 'just a scientific experiment!" she used air quotes for that part.

"I was going to say the song choice..." Rachel whispered. It was obvious that she did not expect a drunk Quinn to come barging into the bathroom and confess to her that she was hurt that she said the kiss didn't mean anything. "Can we not talk about this now?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, so you just want to let me down lightly!?" Quinn said angrily.

"No, Quinn. I just really don't think this particular time is the best time to discuss this," Rachel said, leading her out of the bathroom and sitting her down on the living room couch.

"Why not!? Are you afraid?" Quinn asked and Rachel realized she wasn't even making very much sense anymore.

"No, Quinn. It's just you've had a bit to drink, and I know that you're an angry drunk. Honestly, I don't think you want to talk about this right now, but your drunk self is telling you too. If you still want to talk about it tomorrow, I will be happy to proceed in that conversation. As for right now though, let's go back downstairs and enjoy the party and not worry about my science experiment," Something about Rachel's spirits seemed to be down. If Quinn wasn't so drunk, she would have realized that Rachel wasn't being her usual annoying self. She was actually calm for once. It seemed as if all her positive (and slightly annoying energy) was spent somewhere else today. But to Quinn, it just felt like Rachel was being a major bitch so she stormed down the stairs without Rachel. Rachel sat on the couch for a moment before getting up and following her downstairs.

...

_I kiss a Girl - Katy Perry_

All your reviews convinced me to continue the story. I had never even attempted a Glee fanfic, nor am I an avid watcher of it. But there's something about Faberry that draws me in and I had to write about it. All your reviews are totally wonderful and what made me want to write more. I can't promise anything super long, but the stories not done yet! Keep up with the reviews! They make me feel useful in this big bad world!


	3. Waking Up in Unexpected Places

Quinn woke up with her head pounding, and confused. Her heavy eyelids fluttered open for a brief second and whatever bed she was in was unknown. She felt her head prompt up by many fluffy pillows, one being a star. She closed her eyes again before thinking about it anymore. For a few more minutes she left her eyes closed, but then she heard a door open. Quinn peaked her eyes open and saw Rachel in workout attire. Short sport shorts that showed off her gorgeous tan legs, a pink v-neck workout shirt, and her hair tied up into a ponytail. By the dap of red in cheeks, Quinn guessed she had just got done with a run. Quinn wanted to die just thinking about going for a run right now. But she didn't mind looking at Rachel who was obviously done running. Rachel Berry looked like a normal person for once. And sexy.

Rachel glanced at Quinn, but Quinn quickly closed her eyes again. She did not want Rachel to catch her checking her out. "Quinn," Rachel said, "Rise and shine! The morning is awaiting you!" Obviously Rachel's perkiness was back.

Quinn groaned, "What time is it?"

"It's hardly even morning anymore. It's eleven!"

Quinn groaned again, "What time did you wake up?"

"Well I had to fulfill my prior workout arrangements and eat a healthy breakfast, so I woke up a little past 7:30."

Did this girl really work out for almost three hours? She was insane. Not her, who was a head cheerio, would do that. But back to what really mattered, why the hell was she in her bed? "What am I doing here?" Quinn started to sit up.

"Last night you got into a fight with Puck about...you know," Rachel said, not wanting to upset Quinn, "And you told everybody you were driving home, in which I couldn't let happen. I knew it was implausible to have you stay at Puck's for that night. Everybody else was too incoherent to drive either, so they were staying at Puck's. Me, being fine because I drank water, decided to drive you to my house because I wasn't sure how your mom would feel with you coming home completely..well..as in Mercede's words quote, white girl wasted, unquote." Rachel also used air quotes.

Quinn was slightly embarrassed she had gotten so drunk, freaking Rachel had to take her to her house, where she had never been. Slept in her bed, and who knows where Rachel slept? This was all just a mess and nothing Quinn wanted to ever think about again. Rachel seemed to be in a lot of those thoughts.

"Don't worry," Rachel started, "I slept on the floor. Normally I would have slept in the guest room, but it's occupied right now by my collection of microphones. I'm organizing them."

Quinn shook her head, which still hurt, "Where's my car?"

"Still at Puck's. I can take you over to get it whenever you're ready." Quinn decided the sooner she got out of Rachel's house the better. She had vowed not to care or think about Rachel Berry this weekend and and somehow she ended up at her damn house. She got up and out of bed, and Rachel must have guessed she was ready to go. The less time with Rachel the better.

The blonde remembered the conversation she had tried to have with Rachel last night about their 'experiment'. A little miscommunication and Quinn was spitting out that she was hurt that Rachel didn't enjoy the kiss or think anything of it. She hoped Rachel wouldn't bring it up, but knowing Rachel Berry and stupid mouth (that just happened to be a great mouth to kiss) she'd bring it up.

The car ride over to Puck's house was silent. Quinn could feel the awkwardness, but she figured that was better than the awkwardness of talking about their talk last night. But she knew Rachel was going to burst any moment.

"So is there anything you want to discuss, Quinn?" She finally said.

"Nope," Quinn said bluntly.

"Do you remember what we talked about yesterday?" Rachel asked.

Quinn decided to lie and blame it on her drunkenness, "No? What conversation? I wasn't with you once during the night."

"Yes you were. You walked into the bathroom while I was in it and started yelling at me about my science experiment and how," Quinn stopped her. She decided it was just as painful to hear about it then it would be to talk about it.

"Whatever I said doesn't mean a damn thing. I was drunk and I don't even remember it. I keep telling you to stop bringing it up because I don't care about it anymore, Rachel. I never cared about it. Maybe you have something to say about it, but I don't. It was you just being an over-dramatic loser and me wanting you to shut the hell up. So this is the last time we're talking about this or I'll tell the whole school you sexually harassed me," Quinn instantly felt bad. Rachel, who was the one who said the kiss didn't mean anything, left the party to let Quinn's drunk ass stay in her bed while she made a bed on the floor. And here she was, yelling at her about how much of a loser she was. Plus, Quinn was the one who kept bringing it up.

But Rachel put on her stiff upper lip, "You're right. It was completely nothing. And after kissing you I decided there is no way I could ever be a homosexual. So I'm sorry for bringing it up, you just seemed like you wanted to talk about it." Quinn was hurt again, there she goes talking about how the kiss meant nothing. But she was being a hypocrite because she was just the one to tell her that she needs to stop talking about the damn kiss because it meant nothing. If Rachel said that the kiss didn't mean anything, it was her own fault. What did she expect? For Rachel to just come out and say how great the kiss was after Quinn just told her it was stupid? No. Rachel Berry may be delusional, but she's certainly not stupid and tries her best to avoid embarrassment outside the chorus room at least.

"Good," it was almost hard for Quinn to say, "I'm glad we're on the same page." And with that they arrived at Puck's house where Quinn's car was still located. As Quinn was getting out she saw Finn walking towards her. "Hey," he said. He looked like he just rolled out of bed, which was probably correct. Quinn waved and he got into Rachel's car. An urge of jealous ran down the spine of Quinn. Rachel didn't need that jerk. She remembered how he was trying to get in her pants last night, even though Rachel refused multiple times. But Rachel probably had to pick him up because she drove him there last night and he was left stranded until she got there. _Did Rachel skip out on her boyfriend to take care of me?_ Quinn thought for a moment but then decided that was ridiculous. Finn was probably just too drunk to handle last night and she had to get away. It had nothing to do with the amazing make out session Rachel and her had earlier in the week. Nothing at all. And even it it did, Quinn didn't care.

…  
It was Sunday night and Quinn had been able to avoid human contact for the remainder of the weekend. She was on whatever social media and as soon as she logged in, another Cheerio messaged her.

_OMG! So are you and Finn gonna get back together now?_

Quinn was confused why this girl was even saying this.

_What are you talking about?_, she typed.

In a matter of seconds the girl replied, _Didn't you see? Rachel status is single!_ Quinn started scrolling, passing all the angsty statuses, the attention whores, and the drunk social media users to find Rachel's relationship status. Just like she was told. Single.

She looked at when she changed it. Just over an hour ago. She was curious, but then she was mad at herself for being curious. She shouldn't care if Rachel and Finn broke up, she didn't care about either of them. But then she found herself looking at Rachel's profile and her pictures. Her stupid profile picture was of the headshots she bragged about 2 weeks ago. And most of the pictures she was tagged in were of her singing on the stage. There was some with Finn, which made Quinn jealous for some reason, but she tried to ignore that. Then, Santana messaged her,

_Are you excited?_

_About what?_ Quinn replied.

_The Rachel and Finn break up. You must be excited._

_To hear a love sick broken heart song everyday this week in glee? Good joke._ Quinn typed.

_Haha, nice try. You know what I'm talking about. Now you have Rachel all to yourself._

_I'm gagging._

_Right. You know you're excited about all the hot lady make sessions you can have now without feeling guilty. Must have been a damn good night at Rachel's house after Puck's party to get her to ditch her dream guy._

Quinn suddenly found herself pounding on the keys, Nothing happened at Rachel's or after the first disgusting time in the chorus room. I've told you how many times now that it meant nothing. Just Rachel just being Rachel. Finn and her will probably be back together next week.

_Q, when are we going to talk about this?_

_There's nothing to talk about!_ Quinn could just see Santana smirking at her computer screen, which made her even more angry, so she logged out. Why did Santana have to be so damn nosey? Why couldn't she just let it go? The more she thought about it, the more it ticked her off. She decided she needed to do something to get Santana to believe that she didn't care about kissing Rachel Berry. She took her phone out and started scrolling through the names till she got to the 'F's. Finn. She clicked his name and sent him a text. She wanted to smile about this, but instead she just felt terribly guilty.

….

Glee club came around that Monday and Quinn was fully prepared to hear Rachel sing a broken hearted song today. But instead, it was Finn. His tall body got up and sat behind the drums and he started to play. Quinn expected it to be a song about how happy he was that he was single, but instead the words out of his mouth were the one's from Every Breathe You Take by the The Police.

If Finn was trying to be romantic, it wasn't working. He wasn't being romantic and sappy right now, he was being a creepy stalker guy. But Quinn figured that's what Rachel would want. She looked at Rachel, fully expecting her to be crying. But instead, she looked annoyed with Finn. She wasn't impressed with his song choice and looked like she wanted to walk out of the room.

After his performance, Rachel wouldn't even look at Finn. Finn went back to his seat. It looked like he expected her to come running into her arms, and to be honest, that's exactly what everybody expected. He had just sang a song about how much he missed her (even if it did sound a bit creepy and possessive). Plus, everybody thought Finn was the one to break up with Rachel but with this show it seems like it was the other way around. Now Quinn was really curious. Last night when she tried texting him, he didn't reply. She thought it because he was too consumed in video games, but, really, maybe he was sad about Rachel.

This changed Quinn's plan dramatically. She needed to find out what exactly had happened. But she wouldn't tell herself that. She decided she was going to help Finn. She was going to fully put herself out there for Finn to get with her again. Finn and Quinn could claim their position of being the power couple. Little Rachel Berry would instantly realize what she lost when she dumped Finn. And if Quinn happened to find out why Rachel broke up with him and Rachel just happened to get insanely jealous over Quinn kissing Finn's lips instead of her's, well those would be just two other slight perks. But she kept telling herself that it was not her main motive in the scheme. She kept telling herself that she did miss Finn and when he wasn't sleeping, or paying more attention to the x-box than her, or eating, or playing football, or singing in Glee club, he could be a quarter of a decent boyfriend.

After Glee she walked up to him, "Hi. I liked your song today. Good job," Quinn said rather perky.

"Thanks, Quinn. That means a lot coming from you and stuff," he said.

"So what happened?" Quinn didn't really mean to ask that, because she told herself that wasn't the main goal, so she morphed it into something she could work with, "Do you maybe want me to swing by after practice and we can talk about it?"

"You know," Finn smiled, "That might be good. You always were a really good friend to me. If we talk about it maybe I'll feel better. And who knows what else could happen."

Quinn walked away smirking, score for Quinn. Not only does she have a date with Finn, but he also promised to tell her what happened. Not like she cared about that part though. Actually, the less she heard the name Rachel come out of Finn's mouth the better, because she didn't care about her. But, if that just so happens what he needs to talk about to feel better so he can get over Rachel and date Quinn again, well, Quinn supposed she could put up with it.

But the truth was she was really dying to hear all of it.


	4. Carry Me Home Tonight

****So thanks again for all the amazing reviews, they honestly are what make me want to keep writing this story. This was my favorite chapter to write, because I used a lot of personal experience in it and a lot of the things in it hit very close to home with me.

But on another note, it means a lot to me to keep to the character's character so it makes it more realistic, so I hope I'm doing that okay. But again, keep reviewing because I lovez it.

**Carry Me Home Tonight**

It was weird walking into Finn's house for the first time in over a year. She remembered when she'd tell her dad she was going over to do homework, and really they'd just have a heated make out session the whole time. The thought made her want to gag now, but she convinced herself those heated make out sessions along with Finn were on the top of her 'To Do' list.

She rang the doorbell and Finn answered the door, "Hey, you look nice." He said, awkwardly. She will admit that she spent an extra 10 minutes after practice trying to look nice. Quinn smiled and walked in. She still knew where everything was, including the couch. She plopped down on it.

"So where's your parents?" she asked.

"They're out of town for the night. Kurt's upstairs, but he shouldn't bother us. Do you want a glass of wine?" Quinn nodded, not knowing if it was a good idea since last time she drank she ended up in Rachel Berry's bed. But she decided it might be easier to convince herself that she wanted Finn if she had a glass of wine. Finn got up to go to the kitchen and quickly came back with two glasses of wine.

"I never pictured you as a wine guy," Quinn smirked.

"Yeah, well, I don't know. In all those sappy chick flicks Rachel made me watch people always got over break ups with wine," Finn shrugged, "Wait, does drinking wine make me gay?"

"No, no," Quinn forced a laugh, Finn really was stupid, "So, you're really torn up about this break up?"

"Yeah," he said, "I just wasn't expecting it I guess. I really loved her," he took a drink.

Quinn nodded, "yeah, well, now you can make the best out of your single life!" Quinn winked. Being a fake cheerleader was pretty hard when you're doing so much soul searching. But she was trying really hard to turn that part of her brain off tonight. No soul searching for Quinn Fabray tonight.

"I dunno, I feel like I'm never going to get over her." Well he was never going to try to hook up with Quinn if he was sober, so she decided to make a ploy to get him drunker, quicker. Quinn was running on a tight schedule.

"Why don't we play a game to make you feel better," Quinn suggested as she grabbed the remote to turn on the T.V and flick through the channels. Beaches was playing, which matched her plan perfectly. "Let's play a chick flick drinking game. Like anytime somebody cries we take a drink, a drink every time a mother appears, stuff like that," Quinn was having trouble making up more rules, so she improvised, "Basically, anytime I say drink, we drink."

"Isn't this something girls do when they have a break up? I'm really not gay, Quinn."

"No, no Finn. Everybody does this, I promise. Most guys just don't admit it. So are you in?"

"I guess..." Finn says.

"Okay. The first rule is once you say yes to a drinking game you have to finish your drink. Go."

…

By the end of the movie, Finn was crying over like a little girl. Quinn also made it a rule anytime he cried he had to take drinks, and if sobs started to come he had to finish the drink.

"Hold on, Quinn," Finn said through tears, "I have to go get another class." Finally the credits started to roll, and Finn was in the exact position she wanted him in. He stumbled back in the room with another glass of wine.

"Thanks, Quinn. You're such a good friend and stuff. This really made me feel better. I'm just so happy I have you."

Quinn gave her smile that she gave some freshmen girls on the cheer squad. That smile that says, 'I want to like you, but it's taking a lot of effort to.' Finn snuggled up to her and it made Quinn feel a bit uncomfortable. But this is why she came here.

"You know, Rachel is stupid for breaking up with me. I'm better than that. I mean, please, I'm quarterback! I can't believe she broke up with me," he started to cry again and took a drink.

"No," Quinn moved the glass of wine away, "the drinking game is done now." She decided Finn had enough for now.

"Like her reason was so stupid. She said she needed to do more experimenting! Like with more guys? I really thought she was the one for me, Quinn. We were just nice together, and then she just has to go experimenting!" Quinn's stomach dropped. More experimenting? Was she not content with the kiss Quinn had given her? She thought she did a pretty damn well job and was offended that she wanted to experiment with other people. If she wants to experiment with people, she should experiment with her, dammit!

Not like she really cared all that much.

"I'm glad you're here though," Finn continued to ramble, "You understand. You would never need to experiment if we were dating." Quinn failed to mention that she did cheat on him with Puck, and just happened to get pregnant. Whoops. Finn looked at Quinn in the eyes and started to lean in for a kiss. Quinn accepted but immediately regretted it. His oafish face and lips were nothing like Rachel's talented tongue. He was a slob when it came to kissing, and it was grossing her out. She wanted Rachel.

Quinn was suddenly very upset with herself. Why was she thinking about this right now? She needed to stop thinking about that damn Rachel Berry. If she just would have never came up to her and kissed her, she would never have any of these problems. Now all her thoughts were just going around and around in her head. She decided she needed a real drink. She hadn't been drinking wine, because she wanted to keep in check with Finn. But right now, Finn was the last thing on her mind, she wanted to forget Rachel Berry.

She pulled away from Finn and said, "Be right back. I'm going to get a drink." She took her empty wine glass and went to the liquor cabinet her and Finn use to occasionally break into when they first started dating. She saw the vodka and decided to just take a shot. Once that was down her throat, she poured herself another glass of wine and took a big drink of that. She came back into the living room, and Finn was half asleep on the couch.

"Oh, you're back," he smiled, that stupid goofy smile he did, not like Rachel's.

Quinn took another drink.

"Can we make out more?" he asked. Rachel would never ask that, she'd just do it.

Quinn took another drink.

As he was moving towards her face, he burped, "Sorry." Disgusting, Rachel would be caught dead before she burped into her face.

Quinn took another drink.

He finally put his lips on hers and put his uncoordinated lips on hers. It was really just awkward more than enjoyable. Rachel was much more coordinated.

Quinn pulled away and took another drink. By now, she could feel the hazy state of the alcohol taking over.

"Everything okay, baby?" Quinn was appalled that Finn, her ex-boyfriend had just called her baby. Rachel would never be such a pig.

Quinn took another drink then said, "No, I'm fine. I'm just going to use to the restroom." She got up and went into the bathroom and checked herself out in the mirror. She couldn't understand why Rachel was suddenly such an issue on her mind.

She decided to have a minute of complete honesty with herself. Just one minute that would never be thought about again. Everything she felt about Rachel Berry was being covered up with lies to shield herself from who she was really trying to be. She hadn't take a minute to actually think about how she felt about her or how she felt about the kiss. Only how she thought Rachel felt about it.

Quinn Fabray liked kissing Rachel Berry. She wanted to kiss Rachel more and she wished more than anything that she was her house, sitting on her couch, making out with her instead of the oaf Finn. She's happy that Rachel and Finn broke up, because now she didn't have to be jealous that Finn's undeserving lips were always kissing Rachel's. Since Rachel had kissed her, she couldn't ever imagine kissing another guy again, and Finn had just proved that. Maybe, she liked kissing Rachel Berry because Quinn Fabray was a lesbian.

Quinn decided that that drew the line for honesty thinking with Quinn. But she did feel better about herself, and decided she did not want to waste her time with drunk Finn anymore. So she decided to go back out and tell Finn that she needed to go home because her mom was worried about her and have Kurt drive her home. But Finn was passed out on the couch. Quinn decided not to bother him and just go straight to Kurt.

She knocked on his door, "Come in." She heard his muffled voice and she opened the door, "Oh, well, if it isn't Miss Quinn Fabray knocking at my door. Come in!" Kurt closed his Vogue magazine and Quinn walked in.

It was sort of embarrassing being in Kurt's room and asking him for a ride home. She had never really talked to him much in Glee club and didn't really know him all that well. Just that him and Rachel were either fighting over a solo or best friends.

"What brings this pleasure?" he asked.

"Um," Quinn stuttered, "I was wondering if you maybe could give me a ride home. I think I had a little bit too much to drink with Finn. I'm sorry." This was so embarrassing. Quinn Fabray, head Cheerio asking Kurt Hummel to take her home.

"Is the gorgeous Quinn asking me to carry her home tonight?" Kurt smiled, he seemed not to be phased by all this, "Of course! Let me get my keys." Kurt got his keys and walked Quinn to his car.

Before they got into the car though, he said, "I'll take you home on one condition. You have to talk to me. This is not going to be an awkward silent car ride. We can talk about anything, fashion's always a good topic for me." He smiled. Kurt was making this easier for Quinn. She got into his car and was trying to think of something to say.

Finally she blurted out, "What's it like being, you know, gay?" the alcohol was still affecting her judgement, but maybe for the better.

Kurt laughed, "What's it like being straight?"

_I honestly don't know_, she thought. Be refrained from saying it out loud and resorted to a shrug, "Like how did you know?"

"Other than the fact that when I was little I strived to be the next Lance Bass?" He teased, "Honestly, I just thought about what made me happy. Boys made me happy. Thinking about boys made me happy, and thinking about girls made me uncomfortable."

"But, how did you come to terms with it?" Quinn asked. If Kurt had any suspicions onto why she was asking such deep questions, he was doing a good job at hiding it.

"I thought about it just as much as I tried to not think about it at first," he said, all sounding too familiar for Quinn, "But eventually I just came to the fact that if I don't admit who I am to myself I'm not going to be happy, and that's what everybody wants in the end, they just want to be happy." Kurt gave her a smile that made her feel better. Kurt was so easy to talk to about this and he was so open to give answers. "But I must ask, why the sudden suspicion of my sexuality?"

Quinn thought about how to answer this truthfully. Kurt had been so honest with her she didn't want to lie to him. She also didn't want to tell him her inappropriate thoughts about Rachel Berry, "With my parents, I don't get to talk to a lot of diverse groups. I don't get to talk to them about it. I'm just," she thought of the right words, "Conducting an investigation."

Kurt nodded and decided not to press the subject anymore, "By the way, I love those shoes you're wearing."

…

Kurt and Quinn finished their topic of shoes as they arrived to Quinn's house. "Thanks again, Kurt." she said.

"Don't mention it," he smiled.

"Will you make sure Finn's okay when you get home? I feel bad that we just left him there."

"No worries. I have it under control. Have a nice night," with that Kurt waved good-bye and drove away.

It was almost 10 o'clock and her mom was just watching t.v. Quinn was feeling a bit more sober, but not much, so she decided it was best to avoid her for the time being. She grabbed a bottle of water and retired to her bedroom and thought about what Kurt had said to her.

What made her happy? Thinking about Rachel made her happy once she got past the facade that she was unfazed by the kiss. Maybe Rachel did make her happy, because the past few days she'd been trying to hide it and it'd turn her into an unhappy bitch. She tried to forget that these thoughts made her uncomfortable and had some pure soul searching with herself. In the morning she could forget about this all if she wanted to.

Right now, she didn't know what she wanted to do, so she decided not to think about it. Just admitting to herself that she liked Rachel Berry, made her content. And for now, that was a huge step.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mad Scientists**

Quinn woke up in her own bed this time, thanks to Kurt Hummel. It took time to readjust to her regular mind set, rather than the open mind she had yesterday. She wasn't sure if she was comfortable enough for that to be her permanent mind set on Rachel Berry.

She decided to check her phone as she did most mornings. She had a text from Kurt and Santna. The one from Kurt saying that made Finn drive his car to Quinn's, while he drove Quinn's to get back to her house. She was thankful Kurt remembered that her car was still there. The one from Santana, was a little more unsettling.

Hey, saw you getting ready and heading to Finn's house after practice. Won't your girlfriend be jealous? ;)

That text was enough to make Quinn make up her mind about last night.. It pissed her off that Santana thought she knew everything about Quinn's life and it pissed her off even more that most of the time she was right. But she wasn't ready to give Santana that kind of satisfaction because most likely she'd just rub it into her face that she was right, and that would make Quinn feel like even more shit.

She decided not to reply to the stupid text, but make her pay for it during practice.

…

At cheerleading practice Quinn kept barking out orders to Santana like there was no tomorrow.

"Suicides, let's go!"

"Sprints, hurry up, Lopez!"

"Faster, we're not going to win a championship with those slow legs!" And the orders just kept going. Santana seemed not be affected by them and do everything Quinn asked. Quinn decided she was just going to keep Santana going until that stupid smirk was clear off her face.

Finally, she saw it disappear but a splash of fear came upon her. Santana looked angry, very angry. And that was never a good thing for anybody around. Quinn was suddenly scared for practice to end.

She tried to escape the locker room as quick as she could, and she thought she made it out safe, but then she heard the one and only Santana yelling her name down the hallway.

"Hey, Miss Bitch!" Quinn stopped in her tracks, Santana sounded very angry and it terrified Quinn. She hadn't turned around yet, but she heard Santana's footsteps coming closer to her. Santana whipped her around, "What gives you the right to take your insecurities out on everybody else?

"I don't know what you're talking about, Santana," Quinn lied.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You keep hiding from it and I've been trying to give you space, bu_t me estás volviendo loco!_ You're not going to take this out on me anymore," Santana was yelling now, "It's not my fault, Rachel's fault, Finn's fault, or anybody else's fault that you liked sucking Rachel's lips."

"I did not like kissing Rachel Berry!" Quinn yelled back.

"_Cállate_!" She yelled, "You know you did and you're not hiding from anybody but yourself! Why can't you just be a big girl and accept that you might be into chicks? Who the fuck cares? Your precious reputation? Honey, you had a freaking baby, whether you like it or not your reputation is a lot different than it was a year ago. What are you so afraid of!? Yourself? Your parents? Being fucking happy? What the hell does any of it all matter?"

"Fine!" Quinn yelled in the heat of the argument, "I liked kissing fucking Rachel Berry!" Quinn took a moment, then pressed her back against the locker and slid down to the ground. She put her head in her arms and started to cry. Santana came and sat down beside her and started to rub her back.

"And there's nothing wrong with that. So stop crying," Santana said in a kind, lower voice now. She broke down Quinn, just like she wanted to. Not that she wanted to hurt Quinn, she knew this was for the better.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said through sniffles, "I just don't know what to think. My mind has just been such a hazardous place the past two weeks, I can't even think straight anymore."

"Isn't that ironic?" Santana smiled this time, not a sassy smirk.

Quinn laughed through her tears, "I did like kissing Rachel. But then you walked in and she said it meant nothing, just her stupid science experiment. And it hurt, because I really liked the kiss," Santana nodded, "And then she sang that stupid song about it, so I thought she was just doing it to get a good reaction out of the Glee club, so that pissed me off even more. I thought she was using me. And finally," she took a deep breathe, "When I was over at Finn's he said they broke up because she wanted to 'experiment' more. So that made me sort of jealous, because it made me think that I wasn't good enough."

Santana just stared at her for a minute, letting Quinn sink into everything she had finally said out loud. After the pause, she broke the silence, "Feel better?"

Quinn's tears were drying now, but she sniffled, "Yeah, I do."

"Good because, you're a hot mess right now," Santana said honestly.

"I know," Quinn gave a quiet laugh, "And if you repeat any of this, you're going to be a hot mess too."

"I'll always be a hot mess, Q. And way hotter than you."

…

Santana was on a mission to find Rachel Berry. After she was sure that Quinn was going to be okay, Santana decided this was the next course of action. She decided to check the chorus room first, because really, where else did the dwarf go? To no surprise, Rachel was there.

"Berry," Santana said as she stood in the doorway, "We need to talk."

"Do you want to sing a duet with me?" Her face lit up.

"No, I don't. It's about Quinn," Santana told her.

"Oh," Rachel bit her lip.

"She's a total hot mess because of that stupid experiment you forced upon her," Rachel cut in.

"I would like to add that I didn't force anything upon her. I had full consent from her and...," Santana put her hand up.

"Save it. I don't care about that. But you have to finish what you started."

Rachel thought hard about this for a moment, "I really do not think Quinn wants to talk about it. She told me to never speak of it again."

Santana just looked at her, "Do you want to talk about it, Berry?"

"Well, I suppose I do. It doesn't seem very right that you just kiss somebody and never mention it again..."

"Then what's stopping you? Both of you need to grow a fucking vagina and accept that you both have the hots for each other."

"Now, I never said I enjoyed the kiss, but..." Santana stopped her again.

"Quinn tried to lie to me and she ended up in the hallway crying. Now, I know you're a lot more fragile than Quinn, so I don't want to do that. And really, I have better things to do than play cupid for you and Quinn. You're both going to get over yourselves, you're going to talk about it like normal human beings, and that is the end of that or so help me God, for every suicide I have to run because you fucked up, will be a slushie in the face for you. Are we clear?" Santana was staring at Rachel that made her feel like she never wanted to upset Santana again.

"Yes," she peeped.

"Good. Now figure it out." Santana turned and walked out of the chorus room. But then her head peaked back in, "And a cheesy song is probably not the best way to go about this."

But it was Rachel, the queen of all cheesiness.

….

It was Wednesday now, after school and Quinn was getting ready to head into Glee club. She had recovered from the emotions the conversation her and Santana had brought on. Santana was right, it did feel better to say it all out loud to somebody. But she still wasn't sure if she was ready to talk to anybody else about it. She didn't even mean to talk to Santana about it, but she pretty much beat it out of her. It was better though, Santana didn't smirk at her anymore but smiled like they were now closer.

Quinn walked into the chorus room and sat in her usual spot with Santana and Brittney. Quinn was slightly nervous, it was the first time since Friday she'd have to deal with Finn. She was able to ignore him all day Monday, because let's face it, Finn was not smart enough to be in any of her classes, but again, Glee club seemed to be the place where she faced all her fears.

"Hey," Finn took a seat beside Quinn, "Sorry about Friday, I didn't mean to..." Quinn stopped him

"No, really, it's fine."

"Cool, so do you want to try hanging out again?" he asked.

"Uh," she tried to think how to say no. It was kind of rude of her to lead him on, but luckily Mr. Shuester walked in and stopped the conversation. But before he could say what he wanted them to do today, Rachel's hand shot up, not like that was unusual.

"Mr. Shcuester, I would like to sing a song."

"Of course you do," Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Is this going to be another heartbreak song? Because we already heard Finn's rendition. Can't we just skip to the part where you two get back together?" Puck spoke up.

But the look on Sananta's face is what caught Quinn's eye. She didn't look annoyed like she usually did, rather scared or angry. Like she knew whatever Rachel was about to do was stupid and not going to end well. Quinn wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Uh, go ahead," Mr. Schue had learned it was better to just let Rachel go then witness a Rachel diva melt down.

"Now, I know this is a little different then I usually sing. But bare with me, I really had to sing this today," she started.

_You were a problem child_  
_Been grounded your whole life_  
_So now you runnin' wild_  
_Playin' with them good girls_  
_No that ain't your style._  
_You think you're hot shit _  
_And ooh I love it _  
_I love it yeah, yeah_

Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin hella fine  
Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine

It was different than everybody expected, and everybody seemed to be enjoying it. Except Santana. Quinn thought back to why this song might be bothering her. It didn't hit her until the chorus.

_Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you_  
_And I'm like hot damn, lemme make you my boo._  
_'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it_  
_Yeah you know what to do_  
_You're a hot mess_  
_I'm lovin' it hell yes!_

Hot mess? Isn't that what Santana called Quinn yesterday? It this all irony or does Rachel somehow know about the conversation Santana and Quinn had. By the look on Santana's face, she obviously knew something. Nobody else in the room seemed to notice anything else was going on, and it was hard for Quinn to focus on if she was angry right now, because Rachel was being very seductive with her dancing.

Quinn was more confused than anything, but she turned all that confusion to anger. Did Santana really go tell Rachel everything Quinn had told her? That pissed her off, she hadn't decided if it was right to talk to Rachel yet, but Santana had taken it upon herself to tell Rachel. She waited for the song to end, then she'd go after Santana.

After the song, everybody clapped, but it was Santana who yelled over it all, "I told you nothing cheesy!" And she stormed out. Mr. Schuester just let the rest of them go, he had to deal with enough diva walk outs coaching this Glee club, that he knew once one person walked out it was over.

Quinn got up to chase Santana, but Rachel tapped her on the shoulder, "Not now, Berry!" Quinn told her. She wasn't sure how she wanted to deal with Rachel right now, she wanted to talk to Santana first. She walked to the doors.

"Quinn Fabray, you stop right there. We are going to talk about this right now, dammit" Rachel tried to do a little awkward stomp, that if Quinn's mind wasn't racing right now, she'd laugh. But Quinn did stop; she was caught off guard by Rachel's orders.

"Now, I know you have something to say to me, and I also acknowledge that Santana may be a bit angry at me because she told me not to do anything cheesy and apparently that was cheesy. So I would feel more comfortable if you closed the door," Rachel said. Quinn closed the door, she wasn't use to be taking orders from Rachel Berry.

"Good, now down to business. We shared a kiss last week and I happen to know for a fact that you've been thinking about it. And I would like to know your thoughts," Rachel told her.

"I have nothing to say about that stupid kiss, Rachel. This is ridiculous," Quinn tried to tell her.

"Is that why you are going to yell at Santana before I stopped you?" Rachel asked.

Quinn didn't know how to answer this, so she decided to ask Rachel a question, "Why do I have to start this conversation? Why don't you tell me how you felt about the kiss if you're in such a hurry to talk about it?"

"I don't have a lot to say about it," Rachel said. Quinn's heart dropped, maybe Rachel really didn't like the kiss, and that song was just a big joke to make fun of her - or maybe Rachel was just in the mood for some Cobra Starship. Who knew with Rachel.

"What do you have to say about it then?" Quinn asked.

Rachel bit her lip in that sexy way, "Well, I'm not going to say that I didn't enjoy the kiss. But it's really hard for me to say I enjoyed it when I know if I said that, you'd make it your top priority to humiliate me."

"How would do you know that?"  
Rachel laughed, "Can you imagine? Rachel Berry, the girl with two dad's, telling Quinn, the head Cheerio, queen bee of the school that she in fact liked the kiss they shared?" Rachel signed, "Besides, I don't know how to feel anymore."

Quinn thought about it, if Rachel came up and told her she liked the kiss, until now, Quinn would have been telling the entire school about how Rachel had a big lesbian crush on her. Even though, Rachel did announce to the whole Glee club that she liked the kiss by a song - that was different. Quinn hadn't thought much about the two songs Rachel had sung for Quinn pertaining her. It wasn't until now, did she realize that Rachel best communicated through song lyrics.

"Wait, so you did like the kiss...and you're falling for me?" Quinn asked, realizing what the two songs were trying to say to her.

Rachel thought for a moment, "I'm not sure. I want to like the kiss, Quinn, I really do. But it was just one kiss, how can I fall for a person after just one kiss?"

Quinn thought about it, this was true. Quinn and Rachel were never best friends, and the two of them didn't exactly know all that much about each other. But still, Quinn was a little sad. Somewhere in between the constant annoyances with Rachel and finding common ground with her, and especially after the kiss, maybe Quinn had developed a little crush on Rachel Berry. But she had just confirmed that she didn't know how to feel about Quinn.

"Obviously, we're both a mess," Quinn laughed. Rachel chuckled too.

"Turns out my experiment really turned us both into mad scientists."

Quinn laughed, "Okay. Let's start out simple. No judging from either of us, okay? Did you like kissing me? Yes or no."

Rachel thought for a moment, "Yes."

"Have you thought about kissing me again?" Quinn asked.

"Yes."

"Did you break up with Finn because you were confused?"

"Yes."

"Was the kiss more than a science experiment?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you tell Santana that is was when she walked in?" Quinn asked.

"I saw how upset you were. I knew if I was to ruin the your reputation on the Cheerio's, you'd never speak to me again. And, I do like having a friendship with you, Quinn, even it means I get curious and want to kiss you now and then. And on another note, I still wasn't sure how I felt or feel about the kiss," Rachel answered.

Quinn thought about the answer for a moment, Rachel really did care about Quinn, "Do you want to kiss me again?"

"Are these still yes and no questions?" Rachel asked.

"Yes."

"Then, yes," Rachel answered, "I do. Not because I'm sure I like you, but because the kiss we shared was breathtaking and it made me feel like the star I've always thought I was. It made me feel like the kisses you see in movie's, where all the puzzle pieces are put together. It made me feel like, well, me."

Quinn smirked, "Rachel Berry, you're so overdramatic." Then she came closer to her, and closed the gap between their lips. Quinn kissed her, and Rachel kissed back. It was just like the first time, maybe better. This is what Quinn had been waiting for. But then Rachel pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"You can't do that," Rachel said.

"Why not?" Quinn was confused.

"You need to tell me if that was a science experiment or you kissed me because you wanted to," Rachel said.

"You makes things so complicated," Quinn rolled her eyes, "but I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you. I like you."

Rachel smiled, "Good. Because I have butterflies for you too."

Okay, I hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure if I handles the conformation that right way, because most fics Quinn ends up getting all sappy, and I never really see that in her character, but I tried my best to keep it there. Also, I'm not quite sure what to do with it next - Obviously I can write another chapter about them coming out to everybody. Or, I was thinking of starting a completely knew story from Rachel's POV. Let me know what you'd rather see and stuff. Again, thanks for the reviews and stuff! Keep them coming!

_Hot Mess_ -_ Cobra Starship_


End file.
